Forum:2007-09-03. NickClassics.com, by Cuddlegirly1
Cuddlegirly1, 9/3/2007 6:38 AM :I found this cool site where you can order all the classic Nickeldeon shows, like Aaahh!!! Real Monsters, Rocko's Modern Life, Hey Dude, and more. So if you're interested check out the site! http://www.nickclassics.com/store/home.php -Christy M ---- Cool, 9/5/2007 3:22 PM : A-ha. That chip commercial was hilarious. And that dude shows up everywhere - wasn't he on that new Star Search with Arsenio Hall in 2003? There was a new Star Search? I had no idea. This is the dude here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Christian_Potenza His voice was recently featured in a back to school ad on the radio, it sounds like Jude. I must be a minority, but I find the character Bloo to be an annoying little prick. I'll admit he's a big fat attenion whore. It evetually got worse as the series went on. "C'maaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn." Hey! I used to watch that show on CBC before moving to Canada! CBC is offered in the US? What about the French version? But can you explain something to me: why is it that characters from Canadian cartoons back in the day had such HUGE noses? Seen it in Bob and Margaret, seen it in all those Film Board of Canada shorts - what's up with that? Lol, good point. I have no idea. And what was with that little guy in the show Katie and Orbie? It looked like a rip off from the pink advarkes from The Raccoons. Bob and Margaret - they don't make em like that anymore, knowing the greedy corporate bastards, we'd probably have to pay extra for it. Wha, you mean you already pay more for digitial cable, but on top of that its a speciality channel on digital cable? That blows. I remember when Teletoon first came on as a network, and they gave us a free preview. Back then we had the basic of basic cable packages. I had to struggle with my mom to get to her to buy the new package after the preview was over. Digial cable - forgetaboutit, she doesn't want nothing to do with it. Yesterday, as I do every fall for live action shows, I make a list of the cartoons I'll keep track of for the following year. And I have come to realize another thing when it comes to cartoons and my lack of time to watch them - I'm not home at 3pm anymore like I used to. When I was in school, The Zone on YTV is where I would always plant myself. Most channels between 3pm to 6pm played some great shows. But now that I work till 9pm, and when I get back on days 5pm - I miss a whole lot of shows. I'd have to tape many of these just to even watch them, but thing is I don't even have time to view what I taped. I remember I tried to do this once, and three days passed and I had four hours of stuff I didn't even watch yet, and I also try and keep track of things on Comedy Network as well. Anyway, this is what I'll try to be watching: Teletoon 6teen, Codename KND, Fosters, Johnny Test, Juniper Lee, My Dad the Rock Star, Ollivers Adventures, What About Mimi, Tofus, Squirrel Boy, pretty much all of their late night programing which is bassically an adult swim line up. Does the US show episodes of Tripping the Rift? That's a fantastic show. YTV Once in a while Spongebob, Ruby Gloom, Catsratch, Being Ian, Inspector Gadget, Jacob Two Two (unrated I think, good show that's getting US exposure on Saturdays) and best of all they brought back Pinky and the Brain, point! I'll have to rush home to watch it though (9:30pm). Maybe YTV should make a retro station (but keep it on old cable). Family I love how Weekenders still gets aired three times a day! King looks like a good show, Kim Possible, never gave Hoze Houndz a chance. Saturday Morning only Slim pickings these days for what's on Saturday Morning TV. By the time I started working in 2003 I have worked most Saturdays, and I sure haven't missed much. While not toons CTV still airs Owl TV (Cree Summer sang the theme, didya know that?) and The Littest Hobo in early hours. CBS is running to my surprise the old Sabrina Animated Series, Fox still plays Sonic X (I watch just to make fun now), and CBC French has these little shorts that play at 9:52am and 11:22am from a popular Franco-Belgian comic called Boule et Bill. Thanks to living in Canada and having a French channel, I discovered alot of kewl shows never dubbed in English. If only everyone had seen Titeuf - but that show will never make it here, censors would have a field day perhaps. I only wish I had discovered CBC French years ago for their cartoons. They still even play The Smurfs. Stephen Sent: 9/10/2007 9:11 AM :This message has been deleted by the author. ---- Cuddlegirly1, 9/10/2007 9:13 AM :First of all, WOW!! 19 posts in a week! That's awesome! I'm glad my thread got so much attention! LOL I remember that Rocko's Modern Life episode when Rocko did that phone sex thing! He's like "Oh baby oh baby oh baby..." and Mrs. Bighead's on the other line! "Rocko?!" "Mrs. Bighead?!" LOL! That was classic! I remember that No Tell Motel episode too. Heh heh! That clip on YouTube was too funny! About the HIV referece, I remember that episode with that car, but how did that relate to HIV? I haven't seen that episode in years so I don't know. Rocko was one of my favorite cartoons as a kid. I wish they'd never taken that show off the air. I agree with you, Steven, that I need to get a region free DVD player too. What region free is, I don't know... Jim Murray works on Camp Lazlo? I didn't know that. I've seen ads and stuff for it, and it doesn't interest me at all. I'm sure it couldn't nearly compare to Rocko's Modern Life. They're taking all the good shows off TV and replacing them with terrible ones. Even the childrens shows are awful now. I hate Dora the Explorer! It came on when I was like 9, and I hated it then! The last decent childrens show I think was Bear in the Big Blue House. Call me insane, but I thought that show was so cute. And really the only adult cartoons I like that are on now are King of the Hill, The Simpsons, and Family Guy. Most of the ones out there are just junk. Like Aqua Teen Hunge Force, for example. What's up with that name, first of all? Aqua Teen? The name has nearly as much scense in it as the show itself. I actually like Spongebob SquarePants and Kim Possible, but I agree with you that if they get canceled Nickeldeon and the Disney Channel will suffer great losses. Actually, even Kim Possible is starting to show signs of dieing. I don't know what Disney Channel's schedulet is up in Canada, but here in the States Kim Possible is only being shown once a day at most. I wouldn't be suprised if that show dies soon. Where are all the classic shows? Why are the shows like Hey Arnold!, Doug, Rocko's Modern Life, and so many great others being forgotten like they never existed? And why are they being replaced with Anime and shows like Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends? I see absolutly no appeal in that show what-so-ever. And I find Anime simply annoying. I admit I liked Pokemon when I was 12, but now I can't stand it. I can see a kid's appeal to that stuff, but why can't they see that great shows we, and even our parents, grew up with as well? All those old shows are forgotten. I'm not going to give up though. I'm going to keep writting letters and try to get the classics on the air more. -Christy M ---- Flank17, 9/10/2007 1:25 PM :Good luck! BTW, don't like Dora the Explorer? Try this - Dora ---- Cuddlegirly1, 9/11/2007 6:30 AM :LOL! That's too funny! ---- genaminna, 9/12/2007 10:21 AM :aww, Avatar's not THAT bad... I admit; I don't like/watch/read like 90-95% of the anime/mangas that are out there, but Avatar kind of grew on me. You just have to kind of give it a chance, sorta thing. It does take some time to "get into". (like... 10-15 episodes, haha...) btw, have you seen this?!! *Dora the explorer spoof on Saturday Night Live* http://youtube.com/watch?v=Sb7eLgaddI4 LMAO!! ---- SeraphimKiss, 9/13/2007 12:10 AM :I admit; I don't like/watch/read like 90-95% of the anime/mangas that are out there, but Avatar kind of grew on me. Same here. I'm not very into anime, and when I first saw Avatar commercials on Nick my reaction was, "Are you kidding!? They're trying to imitate anime!? Blech!" But I gave the show a chance, and became a fan (though not a fanatic or anything). It doesn't seem like a Nickelodeon show to me, though. Most of the current Nick shows don't seem at all Nickish to me because I associate Nick with shows like HA!. ATHF: Oh...GOD. I'm sorry....I just....don't get it. What's the appeal, I mean....honestly, WTF? I tried to give it a chance, I really did, but the day I found the stomach to sit through it (the one where the FryGuy make a dog from his hand DNA, but it turns out to be a rapist... Ugh, no wonder you couldn't sit through it! I like ATHF, but that episode is just gross and not even funny. A lot of the more recent episodes are like that, and I can't stand them. But some of the older episodes are hilarious, IMO... Not saying you'd necessarily change your mind about the show if you saw them, but you might find those episodes funny. The Replacements looks like such a lame show. Same goes with the Emporers New Groove Show. Yawn. Even though The Emporer's New Groove is one of my favorite movies, I expected The Emporer's New School to suck because... Well, it's a Disney show based on a movie, which usually means it sucks. But after watching it, I found that I actually liked it. Despite the fact that it's predictable and the some of the jokes are repetitive, somehow that show still makes me laugh every time I watch it. *shrugs* A quality show, no... But entertaining--yes, at least for me. (And the theme song is really catchy xD) Actually, even Kim Possible is starting to show signs of dieing. I don't know what Disney Channel's schedulet is up in Canada, but here in the States Kim Possible is only being shown once a day at most. I wouldn't be suprised if that show dies soon. The last episode of KP aired a few days ago. :-/ Also, the last episode of Danny Phantom aired a couple of weeks ago. I noticed that with both shows, none of the commercials mentioned that they were the last episodes, which REALLY ticked me off for several reasons: 1. It's as if they're sick of the shows and just want to end them once and for all without giving them the treatment they deserve. 2. A lot of people have been writing letters to Nickelodeon/Disney to get them to bring back DP/KP (and it worked for KP, but the show got cancelled again). So they were probably sick of getting letters and thought that if they advertised "it's the LAST EPISODE!" they'd get even more annoying letters. Really, do they think their fans are that stupid? Even if someone's not a "hardcore fan" that finds out about upcoming episodes long before they air, they're going to know a series finale when they see it. ---- Cuddlegirly1, 9/13/2007 6:39 PM :btw, have you seen this?!! *Dora the explorer spoof on Saturday Night Live* http://youtube.com/watch?v=Sb7eLgaddI4 LOL!! That's great! "Can you break a fifty?" "Do you know why my dad left me?" ---- Cuddlegirly1, 9/13/2007 6:52 PM :ATHF: Oh...GOD. I'm sorry....I just....don't get it. What's the appeal, I mean....honestly, WTF? I tried to give it a chance, I really did, but the day I found the stomach to sit through it (the one where the FryGuy make a dog from his hand DNA, but it turns out to be a rapist... I know!! That show is just sick. I can't stand to watch it either. It's supposed to be funny, but it's so bad, it's anything but funny. Like I said, I love King of the Hill, The Simpsons, and Family Guy, because the jokes and the storylines are so cleaver! Family Guy has a lot more sex refernces than I'd like, but 95% of it is so smart it makes up for it! Aqua Teen Hunger Force isn't in the least. The last episode of KP aired a few days ago. :-/ Also, the last episode of Danny Phantom aired a couple of weeks ago. I noticed that with both shows, none of the commercials mentioned that they were the last episodes, which REALLY ticked me off for several reasons: Are you kidding me?! Wow, I thought they'd go off the air soon, but now that soon. I admit; I don't like/watch/read like 90-95% of the anime/mangas that are out there, but Avatar kind of grew on me. You just have to kind of give it a chance, sorta thing. It does take some time to "get into". (like... 10-15 episodes, haha...) Well maybe I'll check it out... -Christy M ---- Mokichan_8000, 9/15/2007 11:31 AM : I know!! That show is just sick. I can't stand to watch it either. It's supposed to be funny, but it's so bad, it's anything but funny. Like I said, I love King of the Hill, The Simpsons, and Family Guy, because the jokes and the storylines are so cleaver! Family Guy has a lot more sex refernces than I'd like, but 95% of it is so smart it makes up for it! Aqua Teen Hunger Force isn't in the least. THANK YOU. At least I know someone shares my feeling on that god-awful tripe. As for Danny Phantom and Kim Possible: I thought they had stopped airing new eps a long time ago. Danny Phantom was never one of my favorite cartoons, but if deviantart is any indication, it had a RABID fanbase. And I suppose the same could be said for KP. ---- That_Don_Guy, 9/16/2007 4:53 PM :There are two reasons they don't say "this is the last episode". One, they're afraid little kids will think they're taking the show off the air. Two, "never say never" - The Jetsons came back 20 years after it was cancelled the first time. ---- marcosbnpinto, 9/17/2007 4:10 PM :"if deviantart is any indication, it had a RABID fanbase" Ahem. Not as "rabid" as in the "official"( XD )fandom... ---- Cuddlegirly1, 9/21/2007 12:33 AM :There are two reasons they don't say "this is the last episode". One, they're afraid little kids will think they're taking the show off the air. Two, "never say never" - The Jetsons came back 20 years after it was cancelled the first time 20 years?! Really?! Wow! I hope Hey Arnold! and Doug end up coming back like that! lol! -Christy M ---- Flank17, 9/21/2007 11:34 AM :Will we gather there after 20 years? Anyway, I hope that Arnold will be back. ---- Cuddlegirly1, 10/1/2007 6:00 PM :That'd be great.